China Plates
by starrfruiit
Summary: Lettuce stays late one night at cafe mew mew to clean up all of the china she broke. Ryou helps her with her cut finger. Lettuce x Ryou, major fluff alert here.


**Authors Note: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its characters. This is just a one-shot, drabble fluff about my favorite TMM couple, Lettuce and Ryou.**

**

* * *

**Lettuce-san was mopping the floors of Café Mew Mew late one night. She just finished picking of some shards of china, and was now trying to make the floor sparkle and lose the streaks of cuts on its surface.

She almost jumped when the clock struck nine o'clock. It was a good thing her parents already knew about her staying after hours.

It was the only way in her mind that she could pay back for all of those countless pieces of china she broke every day.

Pudding even broke more, but she was very fast at cleaning up her acts. Pudding had finished and left at about seven o'clock.

Lettuce-san then sighed as she emptied the last of the pieces into the trash bin, and then sat down at one of the chairs. She then yawned very loudly, while grabbing her turquoise cell phone out of her pocket.

She was very tired at this time of night, but it was funny. Being sleepy was a cat kind of thing..in other words, an _Ichigo _type of thing. She giggled at her clever thought and she got up from her chair, exiting into the break room.

As she went to change, she heard her phone beeping. She took off her apron and slammed on her pale green, knee-length skirt and glided over to the phone.

It was a text from her mother, who was waiting at home for her to make sure she got home safe. Lettuce-san smiled and replied that she was leaving in five minutes.

When she was finished changing out of her uniform, she closed her green locker and locked the break room. She then entered the main hall of the café, and looked up at the staircase to her left.

Ryou-kun was probably still in the lab, but Lettuce-san was unsure of course. So instead of finding out, she grabbed a sheet of notebook paper and began to write a note for him.

As she was writing, she heard a door close and footsteps coming from the stairs. Lettuce-san turned around and saw that it was none other than Ryou-kun.

She breathed a sigh of relief, and crumpled up the note, tossing it to the trash bin…but ended up missing by an inch.

Ryou-kun was very swift and picked it up, then threw it into the bin. Lettuce-san blushed a little.

"**I was just letting you know I finished and that I locked everything up before I left" **she said awkwardly, as she put her hand behind her head.

Ryou-kun just smiled at her. **"Well thanks anyway Lettuce-san" **Ryou-kun, as he glided over to her and patted her on the head. She looked up at him, giggling.

Ryou-kun looked at her, puzzled. **"What was that giggle for?" **he asked her, while he was making a small laugh. **"Well you patted my head as if I was your pet, Ryou-kun" **she said, as she let out a tiny cough and turned away, revealing her blush turning into a deep shade of red.

This made Ryou-kun laugh a little harder, giving her an even more dazzling smile. This was the kind of smile that made Lettuce's heart melt.

While she was stepping backwards, lost in the moment, she lost her balance and knocked over another china plate.

"**Darn it!" **Lettuce squeaked, as she scrambled to pick up the pieces of broken china. She then sighed as she picked up the tinier pieces of china.

"_Why am I always ten times more clumsy when Ryou-kun is around?" _she thought to herself. But her thoughts distracted her enough where one of the pieces of china cut her finger.

Lettuce saw the tiny trickles of blood run down her ring finger, suddenly know a sharp pain trickling through her finger nerves.

"**Ouch! I cut my finger!" **she cried, as Ryou-kun hurried over to her side. He sat on the floor next to her, taking her hand and examining the cut finger. **"All it needs is to be washed and get a fresh band-aid on it, then it should be fine" **he said, as he helped Lettuce-san to her feet. **"Come with me to the kitchen Lettuce-san" **he said as her started to glide her over to the closed kitchen door.

The door then swooshed open, and her took her over to the sink.

He let her on her own wash and sanitize her cut finger, and then she dried it off with a paper tower. The gushing of blood stopped, the trickles becoming thinner and thinner.

Ryou-kun then opened one of the various cabinets and grabbed a small Hello Kitty band-aid. He then brought it over to Lettuce-san, who upon looking at it, made her smile and giggle.

Ryou-kun smiled as her rolled his eyes and took of the packaging. **"Sorry, it's the only kind we have" **he said, apologizing for the kid-branded band-aid.

It just made Lettuce-san giggled even more, the deep red blush being replaced with a light pink. **"It's perfect Ryou-kun, I love Hello Kitty"** she said, as she held up her ring finger and looked at the mini-pictures of Hello Kitty on the band-aid. It was a tiny Hello Kitty, dressed up as a pink nurse while holding a syringe full of blood.

Lettuce smiled at the illustration.

Ryou-kun kept on flashing his dazzling smile, and then grabbed her finger and kissed it.

Lettuce-san let out a tiny gasp, and then the pink went to red almost instantly.

Ryou-kun then looked up into her sea-green eyes and his face went all serious and passionate. Lettuce-san felt pressured, yet relaxed by the feeling of the room.

She then looked into his aqua-blue eyes, like they were the shining oceans themselves.

They were both entranced in each other's eyes, that they did not notice they kept on getting closer…and closer.

Once they were an inch away, was when Lettuce-san's phone went off again. The ringtone was on full blast to "Let Me Be With You" from her favorite anime, Chobits. Lettuce-san, flustered and embarrassed, quickly excused herself to answer the phone.

"**Yes mother? Oh sorry I just was finishing up and locking up….I'll be home in ten minutes or less….yes I love you too, bye mother" **she said, as she closed the flip-phone gently.

She then turned around and looked back at Ryou-kun, with her phone still in her hand. **"Sorry Ryou-kun, I have to hurry home" **she said, as she started to grab her bag.

She then bowed to him and said thank you for helping her finger, and as she went for the doors, something caught her arm.

She whipped around, and saw that it was Ryou-kun holding on to her arm….almost tight and protectively, mixed with the feeling of not wanting her to leave.

Lettuce-san gulped. **"Lettuce-san, would you like a ride home?" **he asked her, as he showed her his car keys.

But Lettuce-san tried to pull away. **"I can make it on my own, my house is not too far away from here" **she said, as she bowed again to him, hoping he would let go.

But he did not. **"But it's dangerous for you to be walking home a such a late hour in the middle of the night" **he said, motioning the deep concern in his voice.

Lettuce-san felt pressured and could feel the tiny trickles of sweat coming down her forehead. She then looked at her arm, and back at his face.

He was serious about what he was saying. Lettuce-san then sighed and showed her defeat, as she let Ryou-kun gently drag her away from the main entrance door. He locked the door and then headed for the back of the café.

When they hit the pavement, she saw his car. It was a dark blue smart-car. Lettuce-san was fascinated by such a tiny vehicle.

He opened her door for her and she slid in, almost gracefully. He then entered on his side, and hit a button that started the ignition. This also interested Lettuce-san.

Ryou-kun caught her fascinated gaze and made a cocky smile. **"This is an European car, I bought this to become more environmentally friendly…Do you like it Lettuce-san?" **he asked her, motioning at all of the features of the tiny car.

Lettuce-san nodded her head, turning around to see the back of the car. **"Yes, I love this kind of car, it screams 'save the environment'" **she said, giving a small smile to his face.

He then focused back on the road, while she gave him the directions to her house.

Lettuce-san gazed out the window at the lights of the city. She was almost shocked at how quickly the car stopped, how fast they had gotten to her house.

Ryou-kun put the car in park, and they stayed still for a few minutes. Lettuce was looking at the floor, while Ryou-kun was looking outside the window.

There was a silent and awkward silence between the two teenagers.

Just as she unlocked the door and was about to grab the handle to exit, he turned around and grabbed her shoulder. Lettuce-san blushed even redder and turned to face him, but she turned directly into his face.

They were inches apart just like before in the kitchen of the café. Lettuce-san could hear her heart trying to pound it's way out of her chest, and she was very nervous.

But the Ryou-kun placed his hands on her face, and Lettuce-san gracefully stroked his face. They both then abruptly stopped, and they both leaned in together…and into a kiss.

Lettuce-san put her hands behind Ryou-kun's head, and Ryou-kun placed his arms around her waist. In both of their heads, the fireworks went off loud and clear.

The small kiss then turned into a fiery and passionate one, in a matter of seconds. This was the best feeling in the world, a new and brilliant feeling.

But then Lettuce-san then started to pull away, ending the moment.

Ryou-kun looked at her and gave her a friendly smile, and Lettuce-san returned it back. She then got out of the passenger side of the door, and walked all the way around to Ryou-kun's side.

He then quickly rolled down the window, and she leaned her head in until it was inches away from his face.

This time, she kissed him ever so slightly on the lips, and then pulled away from him. She then whispered to him, _"I love you Ryou-kun" _and she started to walk up the stairs to her house.

As she came to the door she turned around, to see him sitting in his car, mouthing back _"I love you Lettuce-san" _as he made her a heart with his hands. He then winked and started up the ignition again. He then slowly started down the street as she waved him goodbye.

When he was just a dot on the horizon, Lettuce-san planted her back to the door, and looked up at the starry night sky. It was the perfect night. It was the perfect feeling. It was all just perfect.

And then later, when she was lying on her bed and ready to turn off the nightlight…she looked at her ring finger and saw the Hello Kitty band-aid.

She smiled and giggled, turned off the light and then kissed it goodnight.

When Ryou-kun got back to his room inside Café Mew Mew, he put a new sea-green picture frame on his nightstand.

It was a picture of Lettuce-san, in her work uniform, with that adorable embarrassed smile on her face. He brought the photo up to his nightlight, gazed at it for a few seconds, and then kissed the photo goodnight.

He then gently placed it back on the surface, and turned out the light.

And they both dreamed dreams about each other throughout the night, each thinking about how great it was going to be the next day, to see each other and be reunited once again.

Their new love was like a cherry blossom, blooming in the start of spring, being full of greatness and freshness, and full of feelings of love.

And it was just perfect for them.

The end.

* * *

**Please R & R.**

**Lettuce x Ryou FOREVER.**


End file.
